


Even Though It's Breaking

by eloiseupstairs



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloiseupstairs/pseuds/eloiseupstairs
Summary: Kylie can make Susie forget.
Relationships: Kylie Rae/Susie | Su Yung
Kudos: 3
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	Even Though It's Breaking

There are so many things Susie doesn't understand, wandering this place that's somehow both familiar and unfamiliar, where there are doors and stairways and

_rope around her neck and she's falling the ground gone beneath her feet and she can't breathe and there's_

"Hi," she says. "I'm Susie."

_a snarling painted face and tangled hair and glove stained dark red the lingering smell of old blood_

"Hi," she says. "I'm Susie." 

"I know!" the woman replies, smiling brightly, sincerely, and Susie can't remember the last time someone seemed happy to see her. 

There's so much she can't remember, but she remembers this, she's sure, if she just concentrates. "And you're..." She frowns, and then it comes to her. "Kylie," she says.

"I am!" Kylie exclaims happily.

"Kylie-like-sunshine." Susie nods.

"That's right," says Kylie, nodding too. "Kylie Rae."

"You have a nice smile," Susie says, and it's true, because when she looks at Kylie, it feels like the bad thoughts might stop, that Kylie might chase them away.

"Well, that's what they call me." Kylie moves a little closer, nudging Susie with her elbow, as if they're friends and this is a joke they've shared before. "Smiley Kylie."

Susie looks down at Kylie's arm, where it's still almost touching her own, and says, "It rhymes."

"It does!"

Susie tries to smile, but it feels strange and false, her mouth curved into a unnatural, unaccustomed shape. 

_smile like a grimace and women in white dresses who follow behind her to do her bidding and_

_a wooden box a coffin and there's someone inside but she closes the lid seals it tight_

_listens to the screams and_

"Are you okay?" Kylie asks, her hand resting on Susie's shoulder, nothing in her face but clear-eyed concern.

"Oh," she says, as Susie kisses her, but she doesn't sound surprised, and maybe, Susie thinks, this is _bad_ , but it doesn't feel bad. It feels _good_ , like something soft and gentle, filling her safe and warm until there's nothing left to be afraid of, nothing more that lurks unknown.

"I like you," she whispers when she pulls away, glancing downwards before she looks back up, hopeful.

Kylie smiles, again. "I like you too," she says.

And this time, when Susie smiles back, she knows it's real.


End file.
